Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 4 = 6$
Answer: Add $4$ to both sides: $(2x - 4) + 4 = 6 + 4$ $2x = 10$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{10}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 5$